Question: Ishaan did 19 more push-ups than Omar at night. Omar did 15 push-ups. How many push-ups did Ishaan do?
Omar did 15 push-ups, and Ishaan did 19 more than that, so find the sum. The sum is $15 + 19$ push-ups. He did $15 + 19 = 34$ push-ups.